


Sunflowers

by AlphaFeels



Series: It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Fur [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of the pack, Omega Verse, stiles likes to babble, sunflowers make stiles smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel to 'Bench Warming Baby Maker'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a sequel since I’m a sucker for positive feedback :) 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.. and um if anyone wants to sign up for that yes please, please do because as much as I love writing stupid shit like this I'm terrible at fixing it. Grammer, punctuation- wait are they the same thing?? See!! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

Stiles’ head snapped round at the creaking sound of his hospital room door opening, instantly regretting it as a sharp burning pain set up shop at the back of his neck. 

“Mother of- holy fu- sssshhh- ffff- damn it!” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you..” his visitor said looking down guiltily. 

“What? No you didn’t scare me I just turned my neck too quick and- look see all better!” Stiles babbled forcing a stiff smile onto his face. “Em not that I don’t appreciate your concern but uh why are you here?” Stiles asked staring straight into the alpha’s eyes. 

“Your father asked me to come, he wanted to have a word with me about..” Derek stopped staring down at his feet. 

“About?” 

“Well h-he wanted to know what sort of relationship we had and emm- he also may have mentioned something about a gun…” 

“Oh my god Derek you didn’t tell him that we were together did you? Because as much as I could get behind shooting you-” the young omega stopped as he saw for the first time since the alpha had come in that Derek was in fact holding something. “Are those flowers? For me??” 

“I-I- It was Lydia’s idea- well actually Allison more than Lydia, Lydia’s original idea was a bit ridiculous..” Derek said with a shy smile as he stepped closer to give Stiles his flowers. 

“Sunflowers.” Stiles said softly as he took in the bright yellow against black. 

“Isaac said they were your favourite.” The werewolf said, one hand nervously fiddling with the zip on his jacket sleeve. 

Stiles sat quietly for a moment before saying “Your acting weird Derek, I mean when are you ever properly nice and since when did you get so scared of my father?” Stiles asked stupidly and well everything just sort of clicked together. “Derek if this is about what I said last night- we can just forget it. I mean it doesn’t have to be a big deal right? It was just a biological response to-” 

“Stiles!” Derek said sharply. 

“Oh there you are I was wondering were the real you had gotten to!” Stiles said with a stupid grin. This Derek Stiles could handle, he knew were he stood with this Derek, were as he had no clue how to deal with shy, awkward Derek who gave people flowers and fiddled nervously with zips. Glaring Derek he could cope with. 

“Stiles I’m trying to say something here so shut up okay!” the werewolf growled shortly. 

“Okay, okay shutting up now. Got it!” 

“Right well what I was going to say was that I don’t want to.” 

“Care to elaborate there big guy, you know use your words.” 

“Stiles” 

“Fine” 

“Forget. I don’t want to forget.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah..” 

“So is this just because I’m an omega now and not just an annoying unsexed-” 

“No I-” Derek tried to continue but he was cut off by the steady stream of Stiles’ word vomit. 

“Because you can think again buddy! Cause you know I’m not ready to have babies yet and I haven’t even been kissed yet and I-” 

“Stiles” 

“too young to have stretch marks-” 

“Stiles” 

“And yeah I’d like to finish high school and you know maybe go to college and just because I might have a bit of a crush on you doesn’t mean that-” 

“STILES!” Derek yelled stopping Stiles mid babble. 

“Well there’s no need to shout..” Stiles mumbled. 

“I like you okay. Not because you’re an omega, I liked you before and yes I should have told you sooner but I just couldn’t because you’re still so young and you hadn’t presented yet. I just didn’t want to start something with you until you were ready- until I was ready. The others said-” 

“What?! The others? Are you telling me that the whole freakin’ pack knew how you felt before I did?! Oh you are so lucky I feel so mangled or else I’d be up and out of this bed and smacking you upside the head with a baseball bat. A metal one!” 

“I’m sorry Stiles and I want you to know that I understand completely if you don’t want me to be your alpha-” 

“Woah woah woah!” 

“I don’t-” Derek stared, confused as Stiles straightened himself up against the pillows and beckoned with his hands for Derek to ‘get his werewolf ass over here’. 

“If you don’t kiss me right now I’m going to call my father in here!” 

And well Derek didn’t really need anymore encouragement than that. 

He quickly bridged the gap between them and before the omega could come up with something else stupid to say Derek pressed their lips firmly together. 

The soft heat of Stiles seemed to flow into Derek and it made his wolf lighter, more complete as he heard the soft moan that slipped from Stiles and the blip of Stiles’ heart skip a beat. 

He was grinning as he pulled back, lips apart but his hands still cradled the teens face. 

“Is it alright if I say I might have been lying about just a little bit of a crush, cause um I’m definitely maybe in love with you..” 

“Yeah me too.” 

“Good.” Stiles said grinning too. 

Stiles pulled at Derek until they were laying down together on the bed, hands tied firmly together. 

“So what was Lydia’s idea?” 

“She said I should get you a ring.” 

“God.” 

“Derek is fine you know. Most people call me Derek, well except this one weirdo who calls me Miguel.” 

“Hey! No jokes I’m the funny one.” 

“Whatever you say weirdo..” Derek hummed against Stiles’ neck and as much as Stiles wanted to make some snippy remark about something or other he suddenly realized he was too tired to care so instead he just snuggled closer to Derek and let the distinct alpha scent wrap around him with Derek’s warm strong arms. 

 

Done diddely done! For now..

**Author's Note:**

> So no sexy business because I want my babies to be good and ready and to have at least dtr’d before Stiles stumbles and falls onto Derek’s dick if ya know I mean. But uh there will definitely be more because I can’t leave this without them having forked at least once. 
> 
> Oh and I said Isaac instead of Scott because Scott probably isn’t talking to Derek (because of reasons to do with Derek wanting to jump Stiles) about anything, especially thing to do with Stiles. Also Isaac is Stiles’ baby, well not really but I can’t not imagine Derek’s pack as Stiles’ babies, like he would totally give them hugs and let them use his precious batman plasters and stuff. I have too many pack mom stiles feels… 
> 
> Anyway Stiles’ favorite flowers are sunflowers because they were his mum’s favourite and every time he sees them he remembers they way they used to make her smile even when she was sick.


End file.
